The Unbeatable Trainer
by Joe89
Summary: I just love Pokemon Battles! So when I saw all the Pokemon League battles of all seasons in the anime, they gave me this idea! Once again, please enjoy give me feedback so I can improve my future stories. P.S. Sorry for the long drag of time, I had been busy with work and couldn't find the time, but now I found time to write on fanfiction again! Pls enjoy!


As Ash gets ready to engage Joel, a trainer who recently defeated Paul in one fell swoop, in a six – on – six full battle, he thinks of a plan to try to defeat Joel. Ash thinks about his strategy for a very long time and finally he comes up with a very common strategy: battle head on!

A couple of minutes later, Ash and Joel both wished each other good luck and took their respective positions on the green grassy battlefield. The dialogue below shows what had escalated throughout the battle.

 **Round 1**

Referee: This is a six – on – six full battle with substitutions allowed, the battle will be over when all six pokemon on either side are deemed unable to battle!

(Ash and Joel both nod their heads in agreement)

Referee: Now send out your pokemon!

Joel: Staraptor! You're up first!

Ash: He has a Staraptor too! Okay! Let's have an aerial battle! Staraptor I choose you!

Referee: Are both trainers ready?

Both: Ready!

Referee: Ash has the first move! Battle begin!

Ash: Staraptor, use Aerial Ace!

Joel: Use Aerial Ace too!

(Both pokemon collide)

Ash: Close Combat let's go!

Joel: Counter with _your_ Close Combat!

(Both pokemon are evenly matched)

Both: Okay! Wrap it up with Brave Bird!

(Both pokemon hit each other and landed on the ground with a loud thud)

Both: Staraptor!

Referee: Both Staraptors are unable to battle! This match is a draw!

(Both trainers recall their pokemon)

Ash: You worked hard Staraptor, now take a good rest!

Joel: You battled hard pal, get some rest!

 **Round 2**

Joel: Up next, it's Empoleon!

Ash: Empoleon…okay Torterra I choose you!

Ash: Use Leaf Storm!

Joel: Counter with Hydro Pump!

(Both moves collide, but Hydro Pump overpowers Leaf Storm and hits Torterra)

Ash: Argh! Now that's some power! Use Leaf Storm again!

Joel: Block that Leaf Storm with Hydro Pump!

(Again, Hydro Pump overpowers Leaf Storm, but this time it caused a direct hit on Torterra)

Ash: Torterra!

Joel: Alright Empoleon, use Drill Peck!

Ash: Dodge it with Rock Climb!

(Torterra successfully dodges)

Ash: Use Earthquake!

(Earthquake hits Empoleon hard)

Joel: Hydro Cannon let's go!

Ash: Use Earthquake again!

(Earthquake hits Empoleon hard again, Empoleon faints)

Referee: Empoleon is unable to battle, Torterra wins!

Joel: Empoleon return! You did a great job! Take a well earned rest!

Ash: Alright! That was great stuff Torterra!

 **Round 3**

Joel: Up next, Abomasnow!

(Abomasnow's Snow Warning started a hail)

Ash: Uh oh! Snow Warning! Torterra use Rock Climb!

Joel: Blizzard!

(Blizzard causes a direct hit to Torterra)

Ash: Torterra!

Referee: Torterra is unable to battle, Abomasnow wins!

Ash: Torterra return! Thanks buddy, you did well, now take a good rest!

 **Round 4**

Ash: Alright! Pikachu I choose you!

Ash: Let's do this buddy! Iron Tail!

Joel: Blizzard!

(Pikachu dodges Blizzard and nails Iron Tail)

Joel: Wow! What amazing speed!

Ash: Now use Thunderbolt!

Joel: Wood Hammer!

(Wood Hammer hits Pikachu hard, Pikachu took heavy damage)

Ash: Pikachu! Stay strong! Use Iron Tail!

Joel: Use Blizzard!

Ash: Dodge Blizzard continue with Iron Tail!

(Pikachu dodges and lands a decisive Iron Tail)

Joel: Ah!

Referee: Abomasnow is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!

Ash: Alright! You were so awesome Pikachu!

Joel: Awesome job Abomasnow! Get a well deserved rest!

 **Round 5**

Joel: Up next! It's Blissey!

Joel: Use Egg Bomb!

Ash: Dodge and then Volt Tackle!

(Pikachu lands devastating blow to Blissey)

Joel: Now use Double – Edge!

Ash: Counter with Volt Tackle!

(Pikachu and Blissey both collide, Pikachu faints)

Ash: No way!

Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle, Blissey wins!

Joel: Awesome Blissey! That was great!

Ash: That's some power! Return and take a good rest Pikachu!

 **Round 6**

Ash: Okay! Infernape I choose you!

Joel: Wow! Infernape! This is going to be a big challenge! Alright use Egg Bomb!

Ash: Dodge and then Mach Punch!

(Infernape dodges egg bomb and lands a hard Mach Punch)

Joel: Blissey up on your feet and use Double – Edge!

Ash: Counter with Mach Punch!

(Infernape dodges and hits a hard Mach Punch, throwing Blissey all the way towards the wall)

Joel: *Gasp*

Referee: Blissey is unable to battle, Infernape wins!

Ash: Yes! Alright!

Joel: You ruled in the battle Blissey, take five for now!

 **Round 7**

Joel: Up next! Garchomp!

Ash: We're operating at a disadvantage and Infernape's taken quite an amount of damage. Infernape return! Take a good rest for now, you'll need it for the final round!

Joel: Substituting your pokemon? Wise choice!

Ash: Buizel I choose you!

Joel: A water – type, this is another big challenge!

Ash: Use Sonic Boom!

Joel: Block it with Slash!

(Sonic Boom gets blocked and disappears)

Joel: Dragon Rush!

(Garchomp's speed is so high and so powerful the Dragon Rush took out Buizel instantly)

Ash: Buizel no!

Referee: Buizel is unable to battle, Garchomp wins!

Ash: Buizel return! You worked hard, now take a good rest!

 **Round 8**

Ash: Alright! Infernape it's all up to you!

Joel: Sand Tomb!

Ash: Dodge and use Flare Blitz!

Joel: Dodge with Dig!

(Infernape dodges and used Flare Blitz but Garchomp dodged and burrowed underground)

Ash: Infernape use dig too!

Both: Now go!

(Both hit each other hard)

Ash: Wrap it up with Mach Punch!

Joel: No time to dodge!

(Infernape lands a hard Mach Punch, Garchomp faints)

Referee: Garchomp is unable to battle, Infernape wins!

Ash: Alright! Only one left!

Joel: You did well Garchomp! Return and take a good rest!

 **Final Round**

Joel: Okay! Last one up! Steelix!

Ash: A Steelix…we have the advantage! Alright use Flamethrower!

Joel: Jump up and use Iron Tail!

(Steelix dodges Flamethrower, used Iron Tail and smashes Infernape onto the ground)

Ash: Infernape up, come on!

(Infernape slowly stands up)

Ash: Alright! Use Mach Punch!

Joel: Stone Edge let's go now!

(Stone Edge overpowered Mach Punch and dealt a direct hit to Infernape)

Ash: Infernape!

Referee: Infernape is unable to battle, Steelix wins! The match goes to Joel!

Ash: Infernape return! You did well, thanks!

Post – battle, Ash walked up to Joel and thanked him for a good battle, Joel said that he enjoyed the battled thoroughly and mentioned that out of all the trainers he had faced, Ash is the only trainer who had enough potential to force him to bring out all six of his pokemon and that Ash had earned his respect. The two part on good terms with Ash challenging Joel to a rematch the next time they cross paths…as the journey continues.


End file.
